ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghostbusters: Afterlife
News stories and social links The wiki would like all submissions in this section in the following way: Link name - what is noted in news. ~~~~ Please place it at the line right below this text. A admin will address it as soon as possible. ---- Can you guys add the trailer into the page for Ghostbusters: Afterlife as it's locked, if an admin could do it? Here's the link from the official Sony account: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahZFCF--uRY Video: Thanks!, AmazingGabriel16 (talk) 15:28, December 9, 2019 (UTC) We already have it up, just working on adding it. Also, check out the International one! Has some different footage. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:39, December 9, 2019 (UTC) They also have a Australian one with a release date being the 2nd of July 2020. GHOSTBUSTERS AFTERLIFE - Official Trailer - In Cinemas July 2, 2020 It's probably all the same trailer but this has the confirmed date of release for those in Australia. AmazingGabriel16 (talk) 06:39, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :Please only post links. We got the two trailers uploaded already. However, I am interested in making a list of release dates/countries, and in video (not description or title, the name on the card in video) the name of the version released. :I use the list on here as a starting point Ghostbusters in Foreign Markets. You can see the results for the 2016 film. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:01, December 10, 2019 (UTC) ---- News Stories not viewed as creditable Note this section should only be edited by admins. In this section, news articles and stories that are for varies reasons is not viewed as creditable. Many times older news history is resurrected for quick clicks or statements are taken out of context for a click-bait headline. :Daily Mail UK "EXCLUSIVE: The original Ghostbusters are back! Ernie Hudson confirms he and surviving co-stars Dan Aykroyd and Bill Murray WILL reprise their roles in third film installment" 1/17/2019 ::Known click bait tabloid, video of Hudson was from the beginning of the month and doesn't back up the alleged quote that the article is about. Highly suspect. :::Ernie has officially debunked it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:52, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Movie Web "Ghostbusters 3 Working Title Revealed, What Secrets Is It Hiding?" 1/25/19 ::Seems to have mixed news with personal speculation or simply reusing an unsourced rumor that one or more of the teens will be grandchildren of the Ghostbusters. :Screenrant "J.K. Simmons Interview: The Front Runner" 2/6/19 ::Interviewer baiting J.K. Simmons a little but at the same time Simmons acknowledging he wouldn't turn down an offer from Jason Reitman in general but admits even if he already did say "yes" to Ghostbusters, he wouldn't spoil it. So until he's officially in the cast, I'd say keep this in "hibernation." Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:48, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :Ghostbusters Fans, grab of White Rose Ghostbusters Facebook post 3/31/19 ::Because the post is near April Fool's Day, I decided to keep the post here for now. It claims a friend of the franchise works in the Sheffield City Council and told them production will film at Park Hill Flats in early September. The restored wing and one of the abandoned wings will be used as the same physical location. The abandoned block will be set in present day and the restore block will look like the early 1990s. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:50, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :Never found an article from London Brand Licensing Europe in October 3, 2019 but it was a private event yet a summary of footage shown came up on Ghostbusters Fans post 10/3/19 :Another Hostess rumor. Photo of Walmart display and Ding Dong box. A follower's relative, who is a distributor for Hostess is claimed as the source. Aaron Malia instagram post 2/7/20 News Stories Taken Down This section is a record for news articles that get a take down notice. The first article take down was August 4, 2019 when Ghostbusters News posted a 9 second clip of an Ecto-1 replica spotted on the Calgary set. This was the original link before it was deleted: http://ghostbustersnews/2019/08/04/exclusive-vide-ect-1-on-the-set-of-new-ghostbusters-film/